Darkness Rising
by blazord-ra
Summary: A new threat has arrived in the digital world, causing two new sets of destined to be chosen. Join them as they move through the digital world to defeat this threat, and find that is not entirely evil.
1. Default Chapter

DARKNESS RISING  
CHAPTER 1  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ DISCLAMER: I do not own Digimon Adventure, Adventure 2, or any other digi whats-it series. So don't sue my ass, it's really not worth it. Unless you like pocket lint and magic nose goblins. I have plenty of those.  
  
Megumi: He's telling the truth, he had to bum cash for repairs when I recently crashed.  
  
Ra: No one likes a smart mouth computer.  
  
Megumi: I think I can name one.  
  
Ra: O_O who?  
  
Megumi: Dizy from Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.  
  
Ra: ^_^;; Lets move on to the story..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How could this have happened! That was all that Meiyo Aru could think as he ran down the stares to the dojo below. I've seen three other people get theirs and this has never happened! So what makes my sister different? "Amada Sensei are you here, Sensei"?  
  
"I'm back here," Came the familiar voice in the direction of the office, "What's up?" But the look of shock on the instructors face showed his worry for his student. "What's happened?"  
  
"It's my sister," Meiyo began trying to hold back the tears of worry." We were playing on our computer, when she received her digivice a-"  
  
"Oh is that all?" the master of Jujitsu interrupted. "I know that it's upsetting having everyone around you getting there Digimon, but you need to give it time. When the time is right, the Digital World will send you your digivice."  
  
"You still don't understand Sensei, she was sucked into the computer!" Meiyo watched in shock as he saw his master turn white as a sheet, with a look of utter shock and disbelief.  
  
"Start at the beginning part about her being sucked into the computer."  
  
"But why -"  
  
"Just do so then all shall be revealed." Meiyo thought for a moment, then decided that it was best to continue.  
  
"Well, she picked up the thing, I think the type was a D-3. Then she held it at a slight angle towards the computer to show me. Then a yellowish glow surrounded her, and then she was sucked into the screen as she shrunk! And I know my parents will think that this is all my fault because I was supposed to watch her, and they'll probably think the worst and-"  
  
"It's alright," came the calming sound of knowledge, "this isn't the first time this has happened. Just have a seat and try to relax as I make a quick phone call to someone I know." Only now did Meiyo realize that he had been drug into the back office and plopped down in a chair. He watched carefully as his Sensei calmly walked over to the phone on the back table. He'd never been allowed back here, none of the students had. "Sorry, not even my prized pupil" was what he would always say to him. The truth was, he expected more.  
  
There was a rack of marshal arts belts, a poster from a tournament, a table, chair and desk. On the desk was a tea set, a laptop, and a small wooden box that seemed to have a slight glow coming from the cracks.  
  
"Damn it, they put me on hold." hearing his master swear for the first time returned his thoughts to his current problem.  
  
"Sensei, I can't stay here. I need to go-"  
  
"I know Meiyo and I'm working on -"  
  
"I need to go now!" he said slamming his fist on the desk when the room was lit up by a bright flash and the lid to the wooden box was blown off.  
  
Meiyo looked down just in time to see the contents of the box change shape from an odd shaped device with a small, blackened, cracked screen, to a shape he could easily recognize, that shape was the reason he was there in the first place. He carefully picked it up and suddenly he felt himself getting smaller. As he looked around he saw different shapes and colors of all different styles, then his face skidded across the dirt and leaf covered floor. He opened his eyes just as the pain kicked in. *"IIIIITTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He yelled as he sat up just to have something smack him in the head again making him black out.  
  
"Hey" (boing) "Hello" (boing) "You going to sleep forever" (boing) "Common" (boing) "I wanna play" (boing)  
  
What is that?  
  
"Man if I knew humans were this boring I would've been a fish instead"  
  
Humans?  
  
Meiyo opened his eyes just in time to see a smooth pink creature with eyes, a smiling- fanged grin, and a long fuse protruding from the top of it's head.....it was lit.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Meiyo peeked out from behind his tree to see the little creature do the same from the television on the ground.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm a Digimon" the little creature responded. "Who are you"  
  
"My name's Aru-akaru Meiyo" he said as he moved out and knelt by the little talking head. "You're a Digimon."  
  
"Yes, are you really Meiyo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"THEN DON'T SCREAM AT ME, IT'S RUDE!"  
  
"O.K., I get the point," he said rubbing at his ears. "Look I don't have time for these games; I need to find my sister."  
  
"Do you know where to look?" asked the little creature.  
  
"Well................ No."  
  
"Then this is going to be a hard game of hide and seek, you'll need help. Let's go"  
  
"I don't want your help." the young boy said. But the little pink head was already bouncing off with it's little tale following it singing happily. Meiyo looked down and sighed. It's going to be one of those days. Only now did he notice that he wasn't wearing his jeans and t-shirt like before. Instead he was in black jeans, shoes, sleeveless turtleneck, fingerless leather gloves, and jacket. He also felt something on his head and pulled it off. Ah man, GOGGLES! Just then they changed and mutated into a pare of black sunglasses. "Cool"  
  
"Run!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Meiyo looked up just in time to see the head bounce past him and to barely dodge an attack that hit where his head had been. Then he watched as the source of the attack slowly retrieved it's tendrils.  
  
More or less it looked like an overgrown daisy, but then you looked at that jagged mouth and knew that it would eat you alive. What made things even worse was on the end of each tendril was a smaller replica of the mane head, only these had red petals instead of the white.  
  
"I missed you once kid, I WON'T MISS AGAIN!"  
  
"THORN WHIPS!"  
  
Meiyo tried to move, his mind screaming, but couldn't out of shear terror. He thought he was going to die when suddenly-  
  
"EXPLODING BUBBLE!"  
  
The little pink head's attack had sent all the tendrils flying and set fire to one of the little heads, making the deranged plant scream in pain. Meiyo couldn't believe that such a powerful attack had come from what he believed to be an In-Training Digimon.  
  
"How did you -"  
  
"Hey, I had to repay you for the soft landing earlier"  
  
(Meiyo tried to ignore that, but couldn't help rubbing at the still forming goose egg on the back of his head)  
  
"I thought I got rid of you earlier, but no matter you can die with thIS PITIFUL HUMAN NOW!"  
  
"SPIRAL--"  
  
"ROCK FIST!"  
  
Meiyo was stunned to see a large boulder appear from nowhere and land on the killer daisy's head to cause the creature to real in pain.  
  
"HEY KID, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
  
"NIIIIICHAN!"  
  
He turned just in time to receive a full force huggle from his sister, removing all air from his lungs. But that didn't matter; Kando was safe without a scrape on her body or a wrinkle in her teal, skirted school uniform. Then his attention was drawn back to the attractive girl with her. She had dark brown hair in a pigtail that came down to the middle of her back, wore a red shirt, and blue jeans and jacket that had some ancient cultures' design on the back of it.  
  
He couldn't determine weather she was Indian or Spanish, but from her body language and that of the little stone golem standing at her side, she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Alright Gotsumon, let's see what we're dealing with." Then she pulled a small silver device from her pocket, opened it, and started typing. "Got it. Blossomon, ech, ultimate level. Think you can handle it?" she said to her Digimon in a strong, cold voice. All the little golem did was smile.  
  
"Now, no. Going up a level, it's wilted from heat." It said confidently.  
  
"Fine then," she said grabbing the digivice from her pants as it started to glow. "Gotsumon Digivolve!"  
  
"Gotsumon Sinkaaaaaaa........................."  
  
The rainbowed light that surrounded him disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving him unchanged.  
  
"Huh?" Was all the dumbfounded little Digimon could say as the deranged flower etched towards him?  
  
"Miercole!" said the older girl, "Lets try it again!" she finished, this time holding the digivice higher in the air.  
  
"Gotsumon Sinkaaaaa................."  
  
But this time the rainbowed light didn't even come. All the Blossomon did was laugh in an insane manner.  
  
"So long as we are in my forest under my master's protection, none of you are able to Digivolve." Said the killer flower maniacally. "Now to carry out my orders without ANYMORE INTERRUPTIONS!" The weed vanished and reappeared so close to Meiyo that it was drooling on his new leather jacket. "NOW YOU DIE CHOSEN ONE!"  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" screamed the little Sparkmon in front of him as the rainbowed beam of light surrounded it.  
  
"Sparkmon Sinkaaaa...."  
  
"NO!" screamed the petrified flower.  
  
"Caanndllemon"  
  
As the column of light vanished, the little pink head was replaced by a small candle with arms that was atop a brass holder. The candle had a mouth, red glowing eyes, and wax on top that seamed to be sculpted in the shape of hair. On top of its wick was a little living flame with blue eyes and a mouth of its own. Then Meiyo noticed some light dying down from the right side of his jacket. His sensei's digivice had changed shape again. Now it looked more like a shield or emblem with an antenna sticking out of the left side. The bottom grip had also turned to a fiery orange.  
  
"SHINEI!!" screamed the plant as it lunged at them, but Candlemon dodged (knocking Meiyo over in the process) and landed a safe distance away.  
  
"Melted Wax!"  
  
Wax shot from the little Digimon's arms and surrounded the plant's roots, trapping it. The giant flower roared in anger and shook free of the wax.  
  
"Spiral Saw!"  
  
The gruesome thing shouted as the viney flowers flew forward, their razor sharp petals aimed at Candlemon. The flowers struck Candlemon and he flew into a dark orb that none of them had noticed before. A deep gash spread across the surface of the thing and a dark gas oozed out. Candlemon fell to the ground with a thud and Meiyo ran to him.  
  
"Pathetic. You need to learn how to take care of weeds like him if you're going to survive here. As is, you're as good as plant food." The three digidestined turned. The new comer looked to be about 14, at most 16. Meiyo thought it was a guy. He was wearing a toe-length, black cloak and had red hair, long red hair. The kid's eyes seemed to be a vivid green.  
  
"Hey, nino! I've been here a lot longer than you have! If you think that you can do any better, go ahead and try!" the brunette yelled, shaking her fist at the kid. The kid smiled.  
  
"Crabmon, Syakamon, go to work." his voice was soft, almost leering. Two Digimon came from beneath the cloak. One was a little pink clam with a black design on the shell. The caprice had two holes in it where yellow eyes shown through but, then it opened and you saw the cute little green blob inside attached to the eyes. The other was a small, gray crab with red tints. The larger claw had blades inside. It had green eyes that matched it's destined's.  
  
"Ha both rookies, you're no better then the rest of us!" the older girl snapped as Kando clung to her leg peaking at the new Digimon. Then the figure held out a pendent.  
  
"CREST MANTLE ARMOR!" he yelled as a beam of light shot from the pendent and hit both Digimon.  
  
"SYAKAMON.......CRABMON DNA GOLDEN ARMOR SINKAAAAAAAA"  
  
The pendent vanished as the two Digimon turned to energy and fused into one being.  
  
"DETERMINED PROTECTOR OF THE OCEAN, TIDALMON!"  
  
The new Digimon before them had a brilliant gray tale with reddish highlights and large, muscular green arms. The chest plate was golden as were it's shoulder plates, gauntlets, and mask from which it's glowing green eyes shown. In it's right hand it held a large trident. It had fins on it's shoulders and back and it just seamed to float there. Then it looked up at the cowering Blossomon before it and brought forth it's trident and pointed it straight out.  
  
"OCEAN FORCE!"  
  
The ray of blue light took the form of a wave and smashed against the cowering flower that stood up in shock as it had no effect.  
  
"Uh Jas, it's not working." the shimmering warrior cautioned in it's deep combination of the voices.  
  
"Ha, you call us pathetic. But even I know that a completely water based attack won't work on a plant!" the brunette said with a hiss in her voice as she pulled out the small silver computer again. "But thanks for the advice. Gotsumon."  
  
"Si!" was all it had to say.  
  
"DIGITAL MANTLE ARMOR" She screamed as a pink light shot from device to digivice making the latter glow.  
  
"GOTSUMON ARMOR SINKAAAAAA"  
  
The little rock golem was surrounded in a pink light that changed it's size and mass to a new, more cuddly form.  
  
"THE STRENGTH OF KINDNESS, PANDAMONZAEMON"  
  
It now looked like a stuffed pink panda teddy bear with the same yellow eyes. Also the pebbly hands and feat remained. "Give him your best shot Panda-kun" cheered the young one still clinging to the brunette's leg.  
  
"PACIFIST CRUSH!"  
  
"Candlemon, are you all right? Candlemon." It had taken awhile, but Meiyo had finally made it to the large black rock where the little creature had fallen unconscious. Then he looked up at the bolder that was still giving off that noxious gas, and looked back at the battle just in time to see the deranged flower put a large gash in the pink panda reverting it to the previous form. This isn't right; there was no reason to be this ruthless to them. And why did it want to kill me! "TELL ME! WHY ME! OR DON'T YOU HAVE THE HONOR!" Suddenly, an aqua-marine light shown behind him from the bolder as particles formed in front of him and took the form of a dog tag. Then it mutated to a bizarre round medallion with the tag in the middle.  
  
"DAMN! I'm not alone." Jas swore.  
  
"NOOOOO, HE FOUND IT!" Screamed the plant as it dropped the golden fighter.  
  
"What's happening to my niichan?" Kando asked the older girl with sincere worry in her voice.  
  
"He's full digidestined!" she said to no one as rays of light shot from Meiyo's digivice and medallion hitting Candlemon and making him stand up, then hover. The light vanished until all that was left was a glow around Boy and Candle. Suddenly both sets of eyes opened as a rectangular object fitted it's self, and flashed in the center of the medallion.  
  
"So you got your crest." Hissed the Blossomon, trying to hide its fear. "Doesn't matter, I'LL STILL TEAR YOU APART!"  
  
"Shall we show this weed the power of an honorable spirit?" Meiyo asked, voice cold as ice.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Replied the fiery Digimon matching his partner's tone.  
  
"CREST MANTEL ARMOR!"  
  
"CANDLEMON, GOLDEN ARMOR SINKAAA!"  
  
As with the previous case, the pendent shot forth increasing the Digimon's mass.  
  
"THE BLADE OF HONOR, SWORDRAMON!"  
  
"Now, Swordramon, finish it!" Meiyo said. The Digimon nodded.  
  
"RAZOR TORNADO!" The Digimon shouted as two long blades seemed to swing up from the thing's head and it began to spin, very quickly. a golden tornado descended from the clear sky and engulfed Swordramon. Energy sparked off and waved around it. The tornado headed for the Blossomon, or what was left of it. The thing seemed to be turning to square dust. Those particles floated off to vanish with a slight pop. It happened so fast that none of the kids were sure what had happened. The tornado vanished, leaving only a kneeling Swordramon in its wake.  
  
He turned to the dark orb. "Now I shall finish this." it said, voice cold, hard.  
  
"GILDED SWORD!" it shouted as energy formed, a bright light covered over the blades on his arms. He stabbed his arms, covered with a purple glow, into the orb. It caused the same effect as the previous attack on the Digimon before it.  
  
"It is done" was all the shining warrior said before he shrank back to original size and the medallion returned to Meiyo.  
  
"Hey, that was fun" said the little candle as it started to fall over. "Night night" then there was a thud.  
  
Meiyo would have followed suit if the brunette had not caught him. "That was a tremendous amount of power you used, are you alright?" She asked worried.  
  
"Yah, I think I'm uhhh" his answer was cut short by the blow of the robed male that had launched him out of her grasp.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Jas hissed clenching his fists hard enough to make the knuckles go white "THIS IS MY TASK NOT YOURS! YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO INTERFERE WITH IT! IS THAT CLEAR?!" When Jas got no response he went to kick Meiyo, then stopped. There was a young girl in a sailor suit and glasses standing in her way with a look that said one thing, stop or else. This caught Jas off guard and let the pent up emotion brake through in fiery tears.  
  
The brunette helped Meiyo up in silence while he just looked at Jas. He was fighting to stay standing and to keep his anger in check as he saw the tears stream down the robed ones face as Tidalmon floated behind.  
  
"You had no right to do this to me." Jas sobbed. "I will have my revenge!" That was the last Meiyo could take. He lunged forward as Jas turned grabbing some cloth in the robe and causing Jas to wince in pain.  
  
"HOW DARE I?! REVENGE?! FOR WHAT? SAVING YOUR LIFE? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY GRATITUDE? ALL I DID IS HELP YOUR ASS OUT OF A JAM AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU BAKA?!............. WELL, ARE YOU?!" As the rest of the rage subsided, he realized that he had grabbed more than cloth as his nose started to bleed. Jas slapped him, but he didn't notice the force of her hit as he had already started to pass out.  
  
Meiyo had touched his first breast  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ra: Well that's Ch 1, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Megumi: They had to if they're reading the author's notes.  
  
Ra: Unless they were stuck in a theater, MSTing it.  
  
Megumi: They wouldn't do that, it seems OK. At lest.I liked it.  
  
Ra: Well, lets leave it up to the readers to decide. *to readers* Please read and review. Remember, the continuation of this fic depends on your reviews. Ne reviews, no continue. If any of you decided to MST this story, please send it to me. Might be fun to read.  
  
Aya: *sticks head through door* you'd better review so he'll finish already! I'm writing the other half to this fic. I need his side so that my side will make sense. Then we're supposed to co-write the end. I need him Dammit! Please, encourage him on his brave voyage into the realm of Fan fiction!  
  
Ra: AYA! *shakes fisrt, threateningly* Get out of my study! This is my end of the fic, you have nothing to do with it!  
  
Megumi: Don't you realize he's a one woman guy? Get out of here.  
  
Aya: *steps into room and walks over to Megumi-chan* Yes, he is. That's why he's mine. Mama says night-night, Megumi.  
  
Megumi: I don't wanna.  
  
Aya: Tough.  
  
Ra: If you go to bed, I promise to watch some fan-subbed Shaman King on you later. Your name-sake is in that series.  
  
Aya: Don't bribe her. That's the reason she doesn't shut off for you! Good night. *shuts Megumi down* 


	2. chapter 2

DARKNESS RISING  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: Same as chapter one. For full disclaimer, look at chapter 1. I don't feel like re-typing it. Really.look at chapter one. You aren't looking yet, are you! Look at chapter one. You haven't read chapter one yet? Then why are you looking at this?! Read chapter one! Megumi: they could have clicked on the wrong button. Aya: *poking head in* He doesn't own anything. Except his characters, those are his. ^_~ Megumi and Ra: Leave, Aya. Aya: *pouts* fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Ra: On with the show. Aya: Forfuturereferance,theversionofthebandusedinthisficaremine,notRa's. *she runs out of the room* Megumi: -_-;; What did she just say? Ra: For future reference, the version of the band used in this fic are mine, not Ra's. I think. -_-;; Megumi? Megumi: Yeah? Ra: When did you learn to sweat-drop? Megumi: *shrugs* I dunno. Ra: @.@ When did you learn to shrug. Aya: *maniacal laughter outside the room*  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Kando asked the young woman standing above her.  
  
"If he doesn't die from the blood loss, I may kill him!" Hissed the teen with her long red hair threaded through her Teenage wolves ball cap.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry." the Mexican girl said to the young girl, while shooting Jas, or Jasmine a glare of death that was sent back just as harsh.  
  
"If you two are quite done, is that everything that you know about what happened?" Asked the reddish brown hair man sitting with a white and orange laptop on his lap.  
  
"That's all of it Izzy, dose it make any sense to you?" the Mexican girl asked as puzzled as before while patting Kando on the head.  
  
"Look who's finally up." came the masculine voice of the master of the dojo they were in. Behind him was a very quit Meiyo as he looked around the room. Eyes went from the Mexican girl, to Kando, to...her! In seconds he turned beet red and nearly fell over again.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Jasmine raged as she lunged forward for the forth time that night yet again being caught by the Mexican girl, Shido, and Professor Kido for the third. "Please Uncle Jim, let me go. I promise, I'll ONLY SHATTER HIS KNEE CAPS!"  
  
"NO!" Came Jim Kido's strong reply, then he sighed. "You can't do any damage too close relatives of even closer family friends."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Jasmine asked still fuming in the slightly younger boy's direction.  
  
"They are Ken Ichijiyouji's cousins on his father's side. Correct" he asked looking at Meiyo as all but his sister and Kido did the same mouths agape.  
  
"Tha-that applies more to my sister then me." He said sheepishly.  
  
"YOU KNOW KEN!" the Mexican girl squeaked excitedly as she squeezed all the air out of the young child's lungs.  
  
"Stop it you bitch, before you kill the girl!" Jasmine hissed braking the Mexican girl's arms from there death hold. Then she stopped, blushed and turned her back on the group. And ran past the swift moving figure in the brown trench coat.  
  
"OJI KEN!" Kando screamed as she toppled the digidestined detective to the ground with a skid throwing his digivice next to the wall.  
  
"Hi Ken" the Mexican girl said slightly flirting. "Where's the mi-sano."  
  
"I heard that!" Said the little green worm with blue eyes and a black line around his stinger like tale.  
  
"Hey there Wormmon, how are you doing?" Meiyo asked kneeling down closer to his level.  
  
"I was better before I saw her" he replied looking in the Mexican girl's direction. She pulled her eye lid down and stuck her tongue out as Ken got out of his niece's death lock and stood up.  
  
"Rosa, I'm glad you're here" said the ex-Digimon Kaiser to the Mexican girl.  
  
"You are!" Rosa said excitedly moving swiftly toward him.  
  
"Yes, I need my mantle. There's some trouble up town." He then saw her eye's drop and a sad look overtake them. "What's wrong?" she then reached inside the front pocket of her jacket and pulled out the small pink rectangular object.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken," she said sadly "it happened when I tried to save Meiyo in the digital world. I'm so sorry; I'll try to make it up to you."  
  
"This isn't good" Ken sighed. "  
  
"What's happened" Izzy asked worriedly.  
  
"Daiske and the others are up there now, but they can't Digivolve."  
  
"Wait, what's going on" asked a very confused Meiyo.  
  
"We'll explain on the way" said the teenage Spanish female as she tugged his arm out the door, and into the awaiting van, tripping over a person already seated within. It was Jasmine, her digimon at her feat.  
  
"Sorry, Chiquita!" she said as she climbed over the other girl, who was moping. Meiyo saw her and tried to pull back, the other girl pulled him in, right over top of Jasmine. He slipped on the edge of the van, and reached for something to catch his balance. His hand landed on her chest. She slugged him in the side. He gasped and the Spanish girl pulled him over and into his seat, next to Jasmine. Their digimon followed, more politely.  
  
Jim opened the driver side door and climbed behind the wheel, Izumi climbing into the passenger seat beside him. Kando tried to get into the van, and slipped. Ken carefully caught her and handed her to Jasmine, who smiled vaguely at her. Kando smiled back, brightly, and sat next to the older girl. Ken climbed in last and was quickly drug to the back seat to sit next to the Spanish girl.  
  
He sighed under his breath and smiled at her.  
  
"I think we should re go over the facts of what's going on for Meiyo's sake" Izzy began. "Me and Jim were called by your sensei when you were pulled in to the digital world. But at that same time, a tare between the fabric of the two worlds started. It was only minimal at first, so I chose to investigate the supernatural anomaly that has occurred to all of you. It has not occurred since Hikari Yagami. I must say that it happening in this manner again is quite perplexing."  
  
"But he called me and Daiske to go investigate the tear." Ken started. "But when we got there, a digimon known as Lady Devimon and a girl jumped into it just as several Devimon came from the other side just as it closed. We tried to Digivolve, but we couldn't due to our age."  
  
"What dose age have to due with it?" Jasmine asked with interest.  
  
"It seams that when a digidestined reaches the age of twenty, the ability to digivolve is weakened" Izzy chimed in.  
  
"Continuing on" Ken stated. "We normally can still use our mantels, that's why we managed to convert my crest to one and had Rosa back here testing it. But when Daiske tried to use his, Veemon was downgraded to his in training form Chibimon."  
  
"So when we came back dragging your unconscious but behind us, we were asked to help them by the guys up front in the lab coats." Jasmine snapped. "Lets get to the point; you want us to kick some digimon ass, right."  
  
"NO" Rosa declared. "We're to try and send them back peacefully, right?" She said as she snuggled into Ken.  
  
"That's correct" Jim observed as he turned the next corner headed towards the police blockade. "Were hoping that this won't be another attempt to take over our world by some rouge digimon but."  
  
"The law of probability states that if something happens twice, it's bound to happen a third time." Izzy said solemnly. "We're here."  
  
They pulled up directly to the second barricade bypassing all the media officials at the first one. A single officer started to approach the vehicle, but waved them through at the flash of a badge from Jim. They continued on in silence until they approached a group of humans and digimon outside a large waving wall of energy.  
  
"Izzy" yelled a large red beetle with green horns protruding from its shell and large green eyes. "We have a problem!"  
  
"What's happened Tentomon!" The digidestined of knowledge asked as he jumped out the door.  
  
"We actually managed to hold them at this point for a while, using our standard attacks. After all, Bakemon are terribly weak digimon. But then.A Devimon came through and set up this barrier. Now we can't get through! What should we do Izzy?!" the big bug whined as they got out of the car and approached the shimmering wall.  
  
"That's easy." Jasmine stated smugly. "We go, we see, we kick some serious digimon ass."  
  
"Is that all you stupid Americans can think of? There are better ways to solve a problem than blowing it up!" Rosa shot at her, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Isn't that how the original destined handled things? Didn't they erase countless mon to defeat the evil circulating through the digital world?" she asked.  
  
"Only because we had no other choice." Izzy told her, eyes cold.  
  
"Besides, they were re-formatted into eggs then. They aren't now. The Primary Village works differently now than it did before." Said a brunet man approaching them. They all noted him because of his horribly spiked hair, and the addition of a little, yellowish orange digimon in a tie.  
  
"Taichi!" Izzy exclaimed happily, glomping the taller man. Taichi looked down at him and shrugged.  
  
"You can let go now. Don't make me tell Yama or Ame. Remember what happened last time?" he smiled as the slightly younger man slowly released him and stepped back.  
  
"You wouldn't. Would you?" Izzy asked as Jim grinned at the two of them. The conversation ended there as the wall stopped shimmering and began to rumble. Everyone stared at it as a small hole formed at ground level and began to grow larger.  
  
"Look! IT worked!" Kando called out. The new destined turned to her, she was waiving one hand, and had her digivice held out in the other. Before anyone could do anything, she started to run for the hole, her Tsunamon perched precariously on her head.  
  
"Kando! Get away from there!" Meiyo called after the little girl as she ran through the hole. He ran after her, his Sparkmon following close on his heals. Jasmine sighed and ran after them.  
  
"You can't have all the fun! Besides, you need me to kick serious ass!" she and her mon vanished through the small opening as well. Rosa looked longingly at Ken, sighed, and slowly walked after them, her Gotsumon slightly ahead of her.  
  
The older destined looked at one another, Izzy shrugged, and they all headed for the opening, just as it sealed off as if it had never been.  
  
End Chapter 2.  
  
Megumi: What's with all the explanations? Ra: *sighs* You need it to give a backbone to the story. Besides, people need to know what these kids are gonna face. Megumi: So.how does the explanation help? Ra: *face fault* You'll see, Megumi. You'll see. Aya: *pokes head in* Oh no.You finished another chapter? Ra: *glairs* yes. Faster than you finish yours. Megumi: Have you even started it yet? Aya: *looking sheepish* Yes.but I lost it. Megumi and Ra: *face fault* Aya: It's not my fault! I found it again, then that paper eating monster of my sister's got hold of it! Megumi: Wait, how does a computer face fault? Ra: This and more burning questions answered next time on 'Darkness Rising'. Especially why Aya's sister has a paper eating monster. Megumi: Monster? What are you talking about? She only has a little orange tabby kitten-cat! He's cute, too. Ra: Was he cute as he clawed at your speaker? Kyo: k ,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Aya: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! He attacks again! Somebody, save us from the evil, paper eating mon-. Megumi: I thought he was a cat. 


End file.
